An Elven's Tale
by yellowroses007
Summary: Felicity Johanson can't seem to remember what happened to her that landed her in the Mirkwood forest but in order for her to survive long enough to get the answers, she must join forces with Thranduil, Tauriel, and Legolas as they find dark times up ahead. It's easy until affections for Legolas become increasingly difficult to ignore. Legolas/OC.
1. Strangers

They found her on the ground with her body still and eyes and mouth shut. Her porcelain skin showed no signs of wounds which led them to wonder as to what happened to her. Never before had any elf seen a body lying in the Mirkwood forest, let alone a strange being like herself. One elf stepped up and brushed her hair away with his fingers, revealing the pointed ear the elves attributed.

"What should we do?" the elf asked moving back up to his feet, his eyes still fixated on the body.

Tauriel paused, her face blank and eyes looking down at the stranger. She kept quiet a few more seconds before answering," Take her back to Mirkwood kingdom and let Thranduil decide what would be best. If she wakes up then an explanation will be needed."

The elf nodded as he scooped the girl's body into his arms and made his way back to the kingdom. Tauriel motioned for the other elves to follow him and they too made their way back.

"What is going on?"

Tauriel looked back at Legolas walking towards her with a curious expression. He looked behind at those who kept on walking and then back at Tauriel.

"The body of an elven girl was found here," Tauriel explained. "She's not dead, but we're taking her to the kingdom to care for her. Perhaps then your father will know what to do with her."

* * *

Something had **not** been right from the very moment my eyes opened.

For one thing, I had no recollection of what it was that made me black out. Also, I lied in a position I wasn't used to lying in before. Normally I slept on my stomach or side, not my back. The ground I lied on was soft and didn't feel anything at all like my mattress. I leaned up and it was then I knew something was really wrong.

Walls of tree bark surrounded the room and a bronze lighting set it's mood. I looked on either side of me to see if there was someone I could talk to, but it was clear I was alone.

_What the …?_

"Hello?" I called out. "Can someone help me? I'm serious and I swear to God, I'm close to a panic attack if no one hears me. Hello? Hello?!"

No one responded. I groaned before trying again.

" Bonjur? Hola? Aloha? Hellooooooo?"

Nothing. Still.

I got out of the bed and opened the door, looking around for someone to talk with. It hit me that perhaps I was only dreaming and would soon wake up from it.

_This is a dream. Has to be. It's not real, it's not real, it's not real, it's not real, it's not-._

Murmurs rose from the silence and I could feel hope coming along. I followed the voices to get to the help I so desperately needed. The closer I got, the louder the voices.

A surprise hit me when I matched the voices to the people. One was a young woman with copper hair to her stomach and pointed features. The other, a man with white-blonde hair straight down to his stomach and dark eyes. Both were pale and dressed very, very, very, VERY odd. The man dressed in some strange head gear and a white robe and the woman in a green coat with brown pants and brown riding boots.

"He does not need any ideas put in his head," the man snapped. "Especially the ones you yourself put in."

The woman's face fell softly, offended and weak. Her lips begged to open for arguing, but she knew better.

"Urm…excuse me?" I stepped in.

Two pairs of eyes darted at me and shock fell on the woman's face as the man remained calm and collected. He made his way towards me and I debated whether to make a run for it or keep my ground. I was too scared to move, it turns out.

"It appears our stranger has awaken," he declares as his dark eyes study me in what came across as disapproving.

_No shit Blondie. Didn't you hear me shouting for help earlier?_

"This may sound kinda crazy," I chuckled nervously," but…where am I exactly?"

The man gave me an expression like he was ready to cut off my head for asking such a question. The woman remained blank-faced but her eyes looked to the man, waiting for him to respond. The man stepped closer to me and his hand reached to the right side of my face. I'm not gonna lie - I almost was going to bite his fingers in defense.

He tucked my hair behind my ears and chills filled my body. He let his arm down and looked at me.

"Where is it you are from?" he asked. "Rivendell?"

I cocked my head back, furrowing my eyebrows. How could he ask such a ridiculous question? The place sounded familiar though.

"No," I responded slowly dragging out the "o". "Try Utah."

" 'Utah'?" he repeated baffled. "I have not heard such a place in Middle Earth."

Completely impossible. Not logical. Middle Earth did not exist anywhere except in those Tolkien books and those long Peter Jackson movies.

"Is this a joke?" I blurted out. "Am I hallucinating or something? How did I just go from my home in Utah to Middle-fucking-Earth?!"

I had never been one to fool around with because it had always irritated me. I was the "I-want-the-truth-and-the-whole-truth" type. No bullshit whatsoever.

Then again…I was.

"For an elven, you are quite strange," the man commented.

I gave him a look before rolling my eyes. My hands tucked my hair behind my ears and I went to pull my ears to prove him of his stupidity when my hands touched my ears and they didn't feel regular. Running my fingers on the outline, my ears were sure enough pointed on the top. My eyes widened.

"This is not happening," I murmured to myself. "Holy…no…no…no."

I released my hands and in that moment, everything was unclear and hard to comprehend. I couldn't understand a single thing anymore. How did fantasy become real-life? Who was this man? Why was I here? Why me? Why now?

What happened to get me into this mess?

"Tauriel, please escort our guest back to her room until further notice," the man commanded the woman now known as "Tauriel".

I whipped my head to her and held out an arm to stop her and barked," You stay right where you are and if you do as much as lay a finger on me, I swear I will shove my foot so far up your-."

"Get her out of my sight until I am ready to sit down and discuss matters with her!" the man snapped.

Tauriel grabbed my arm and I tried wiggling my way out her grip when a guard joined in and latched onto me. I kicked and screamed Bloody Mary all the way to my room where they pushed me back inside and slammed the door.

"SOMEONE GET ME OUT OF HERE!" I shouted with all my might as my fists pounded on the door.

Hot tears strolled down my cheeks but I kept pounding for a few more seconds before collapsing on the floor. I buried my face in my hands and wept.

I, Felicity Vivienne Johanson, swore I would find my way back home.

How little I knew then.

* * *

"Where is that noise coming from?" Legolas asked as he made his way toward Tauriel. Tauriel looked to the stranger's room for a moment when her eyes fell to the ground. Legolas looked at the door and remembered that is where the stranger was put only an hour earlier. Now, she was more awake than ever.

He grew curious.

His feet moved in the direction of the door, Tauriel had decided to let him go inside without a warning.

"If only we left her in the forest," Tauriel sighed to herself.

* * *

**I hope you all liked it! Feedback is appreciated so let me know what you thought and it's completely to be blunt!**


	2. Well This Isn't Awkward

Not even a couple minutes following my return to the room, there was a knock on the door. I hadn't yet moved from my spot and well, to be honest, I wasn't in any sort of mood to let whoever was at the door inside. There was nothing that made any sense to me and the man I had talked to earlier didn't help much either. Neither did Tauriel with pushing me into the room.

**Bitch**.

Another knock on the door followed and groaning, I helped myself up from the floor and ran a hand through my hair before slowly opening the door. I only opened it to where I could see the man at the door. He looked much like the man from earlier but more youthful and lighter in expression. His long pale blonde hair was pulled back in a half updo from his face. To be blunt, he was attractive. The youthful face screamed pretty boy to me.

He was quiet as his dark blue eyes moved around as to study me. He stayed that way for a good minute or so until I snapped," Are you planning on standing there without even talking to me?"

His eyes darted up to me and made a face at me. My patience was running thin so I closed the door on him when he caught onto the knob and opened it back up to let himself in. I stepped back and looked at him in shock as he turned to me. I wasn't sure what idea he had in his mind, but I came prepared incase it wouldn't end with bad intentions.

Finally, and very unexpectedly, he spoke up," Perhaps a little rude to not invite me inside, yes?"

_What the…holy…oh my...huh?_

I folded my arms and cocked my head to the side. "Oh, and it's not rude to stand and stare at someone in silence?" I shot back. He furrowed his eyesbrows and stepped closer.

"I was waiting for you to greet me," he replied forming a small smile. "You could have greeted first."

"But _I'm_ not the one who knocked on the door," I spat. Rolling my eyes, I walked past Elfy when he asked," What is your name?"

I stopped for a moment and turned around. He stood where he was with curiosity in his eyes. Slowly, I responded," Felicity." I sat down at the edge of the bed and Elfy remarked," I don't believe I have ever heard that name before."

"Well what's your name?" I asked. Elfy stepped closer and said," Legolas Greenleaf. Son of Thranduil."

_Tolkien really knew how to create names. They sound like fucking fairies. _

Legolas questioned," Have you met my father?" I let out a snarky "Ha!" and rolled my eyes. Legolas's face became puzzled.

"If you think I'm rude, maybe you should pay attention as to how your father treats guests, " I retorted. The very thought of him made my skin crawl. His prissy attitude only increased my desire to punch him in his pale Elf face.

"My father is defensive when it comes to strangers," Legolas gently stated. His face turned to slight embarrassment at the mention of it and when I took notice of it, I could see the father-son relationship unfold. I didn't say anything because I didn't feel it was right to nor was I comfortable enough with Legolas to where we could vent to one another.

Legolas then added," He does not want any harm to come to his kingdom."

"Hey, your buddy Tauriel brought me in here," I reminded him. "I was just as scared to be here as he was to have me here."

Without realizing it, I tucked some hair behind my ear and Legolas noted," Your ears." I looked at him when it was then I realized that my ears had become an elf's.

"Your father pointed it out earlier," I sighed.

"Are you from Rivendell?" Legolas asked hopeful.

_What the heck is it with everyone assuming I'm from Rivendell? What is it anyway?_

"Yeah no," I shook my head. "See, this is my problem - I'm not even from Middle Earth. I'm from Utah which is in a place called Earth. Sounds impossible, right? Well it's true. I have absolutely no clue as to how I got here and what happened, but I woke up here and now I don't how I can get back home."

I groaned and fell back on the bed. I leaned up to see what Legolas's reaction was and he didn't show any kind of emotion. He was blank-faced. A pause followed.

"You think I'm a nut case," I assumed. Legolas furrowed his eyebrows and remarked," 'A nut case'? What do you mean?"

The lack of knowledge of sayings in Mirkwood is something I still to this day never understood.

"You think I'm crazy," I corrected. Legolas smiled a bit.

"Not necessarily crazy, but perhaps odd," Legolas chuckled.

"Oh honey," I sighed shaking my head," get in the back of the long line of other people who think that."

Legolas laughed at me and then shook his head. He started making his way towards the door when he looked back to me and said the moment before he left," You are an interesting thing."

* * *

About two and a half hours later of pondering what I could do to get back home, Tauriel popped her head in my room.

"King Thranduil would like to word with you," Tauriel announced.

I turned my head to the left and to the right and then looked back at Tauriel, pointing my finger at my chest.

"Conmigo?" I asked her ("With me" in Spanish.) The idea of acting like an ass to her was hard to pass up. Tauriel darted her eyes at me, unamused.

"He doesn't like to be kept waiting," Tauriel grumbled. I smirked at her.

"Then perhaps we'll give it some time," I told her.

"**Now**," Tauriel commanded. I put my hands up in defense and walked out of my room.

"I'm walking, I'm walking."

I threw my hands down and followed behind Tauriel back into the room I was in earlier. Thranduil was sitting on his throne, his dark eyes staring me down with hated all over them. His posture was immaculate and he kept still as I drew closer. Legolas stood beside him, standing tall but soft in his emotions.

When I stopped in front of Thranduil, he rose from his throne and looked down upon me.

"There are matters concerning your current living situation," Thranduil began. I rolled my eyes and defended," Which is not my fault, I'd like to point out."

"No one is blaming you," Thranduil said. It was unlike him to say such a thing but I proceeded to let it go. He continued," Because you have the appearance to fit in with the elves and because you have nowhere to go, I will open a room in my kingdom for you to stay in until we figure out your situation."

Although I was caught off guard, I did feel relieved that I wouldn't be thrown out into the middle of who-knows-where in Middle Earth. I wouldn't admit it but I was willing to do whatever it was they wanted me to do in order for me to stay.

"There are, however, conditions that you must agree too," Thranduil added.

_Of course there are._

I sighed," And they are?"

* * *

**Thank you guys for the reviews! I'm so excited you all like it and the feedback has been incredibly helpful! You all are amazing!**


End file.
